


Flashback

by JJtheRobot



Series: Anomalous Encounters [4]
Category: PJ Masks (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Mandy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJtheRobot/pseuds/JJtheRobot
Summary: Another scene with Greg and Mandy exploring each other. As the title implies, it is a flashback. ^.^





	Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains spoilers for the Anomalous series. I recommend reading up to at least chapter 14 of the series BEFORE you read this installment. You'd be best off if you read all the way up to chapter 16, tbh. Find Anomalous here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13123018/1/Anomalous
> 
> AS A REMINDER: Greg and Mandy are 13, right around the age where some couples explore a bit like this. They never really went any further than this.

Later that night, Greg sat in his room, staring at the wall. It was late at night. His mom and Finn had tried to cheer him up after Connor and Amaya left earlier but to little avail. Greg stood up from the bed, looking at the clock. 12:47AM. He’d been laying there for that long? He walked over to the door and locked it before sliding off his pajama bottoms and kicking them away. 

He returned to the bed and let his mind wander. He remembered one day that Mandy was over at the house a month ago…

* * *

Mandy was sitting on Greg’s couch as he walked into the living room. “I cannot believe you let Finn talk you into this.” Greg was in just his underwear, a pair of green and dark blue striped briefs, which had a decent-sized tent sticking up now.

Mandy grinned; she was similarly clad in a plain bra and a pair of purple panties. “Hey, Finn said this is how the two of you run around the house when it’s just you. He didn’t have to talk me into it. You invited me to babysit with you, so here we are. I just thought I’d join the fun.” Pause, and she poked Greg’s pale tummy with a mischievous look. “Besides, I’ve seen you enjoying the view.”

Greg’s face turned red, and he said, “Dude! Do you know how awkward it is to have a boner in front of your little brother? I swear, my mom will hear about this somehow, and I’ll get in trouble for having my girlfriend half naked in front of Finn… AND just being half naked with my girlfriend!”

Mandy laughed, “Look, he’s napping now, at least. Bribe him to keep it quiet with some candy or something.”

Greg sat down on the couch next to her, still the picture of an embarrassed boy. Now that he was sitting, his briefs stopped tenting so obviously as they were before. “I mean, you know he’s 4, right? We could’ve just let him run around in his underwear, and we could have stayed dressed.”

Mandy tapped her chin. “Fair point.” Pause. “I mean, what fun would that have been, though? You’re cute when you squirm a little.”

Greg finally cracked a smile. “Thank you.” He placed a hand on Mandy’s shoulder and said, “I try to be cute in all situations.” Greg stuck his tongue out.

Mandy said, “Hey, don’t you stick that tongue out at me, little boy.”

Greg teased her by sticking his tongue out again and then saying, “That’s little man, to you, sassy pants.”

Mandy clicked her tongue. “I told you not to do that.”

Greg laughed, and said, “What’re you gonna do about i–oof!” Mandy tackled him so that he was flat on his back on the couch.

Mandy cackled, and said, “I’m gonna go after it!” She leaned down and kissed him, and they both giggled goofily.

Greg decided that she could have his tongue if she wanted it that badly, so he opened his mouth and they started to make out. Mandy centered herself on top of the boy, with her bottom right over her crotch, and she put her arms around his back.

Greg found himself grabbing one of her breasts a few moments later and sliding his other hand down to her butt. His erection was no longer at half-mast, that’s for sure. This was hot.

Mandy broke the kiss, and they both took a few deep breaths. “Fuck, you’re getting better at that.”

Greg giggled stupidly. “Have I ever told you I like your boobs?” A few more ridiculous giggles escaped his lips, as his hand continued to explore.

Mandy smiled. “I think you have, but thank you anyways.” She bit her lip and said, “Wanna keep making out?”

The look in Greg’s eyes said everything that needed to be said. He took his hand off her breast and pulled her back down aggressively. They continued kissing and rolled onto their sides. Greg put both hands on Mandy’s butt. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss and went down to bite Greg’s neck. He gritted his teeth; the stimulation to his neck felt so good. He smacked Mandy’s bottom with one hand, and she put her hand down to his crotch as he said, “Holy shit.”

Greg gritted his teeth as she bit his neck a little harder, and he couldn’t hold himself together for long when she started rubbing his erection through his briefs. With a little squeak, he tensed up and held Mandy’s butt tightly. Mandy felt his torso tense up, and something twitched in his underwear, so she stopped biting his neck and took her hand away from his briefs. She leaned up to find Greg’s eyes closed and his teeth clenched together tightly. Finally, after several seconds, his body loosened up, and he let go of everything, and he shivered as a quiet moan escaped his lips. His face was redder than a cherry.

Mandy waited for him to open his eyes, and when he did, she said, “Did you just…?”

Greg breathlessly said, “Hell yes I did.”

Mandy scooted away from him a little, trying to avoid touching any of that stuff. “Damn.”

Greg grabbed her and kissed her hard for several seconds. He let her go and said, “That felt so good.”

Mandy giggled. “What, biting your neck?”

Another wave of pleasure made Greg’s skin tingle as he said, “Yes. Oh my gosh.”

Mandy’s smile turned into a prideful look. “Glad you liked it…” She sat up and looked at Greg’s briefs. There was a wet spot forming, and he was obviously losing the erection he had just been sporting. Mandy bit her lip; this really turned her on. “Can I see?”

Greg nodded and pulled his briefs down enough to reveal his cock; his long foreskin was still well in place, and a little dribble of white fluid was still there at the end of the turtleneck. “Don't touch it, though, it's still sensitive...”

Mandy was enamored with the sight. “I… Wow.”

Greg laughed lightly. “Heh heh...” His face was somehow even redder than before. “Does that count as third base?” He sat up and grinned.

Mandy laughed at the question. “I guess.” She took a deep breath and said, “But that's probably as far as it needs to go with Finn sleeping upstairs.”

“I mean, I'd like to repay the favor, I guess…”

"You don't have to, cutie." Mandy kissed him on the mouth, and they swapped tongue for a few seconds. They broke the kiss and Mandy said, “Go clean yourself up before you drip on the couch. I'll, uh, take care of myself later.”

Greg shrugged and said, “Okay. The guest bathroom is just down the hall if you need to take a visit.” He pulled off his underwear, stood up, and carefully used the striped briefs to catch any extra drips. “C-can we cuddle when I'm changed?"

Mandy nodded and bit her lip. “Yes. Now go clean up and get dressed.” She slapped Greg's ass to get him to move.

Greg winced and trotted out of the living room, getting goosebumps as he remembered how having his neck bitten felt. A red handprint began to appear on his butt. “I cannot believe we just did that,” he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Back in the present, Greg opened his eyes and looked down at his hand and tummy, which were covered in a milky fluid. He had really needed that release. He sighed and let go of his member. He quietly said, “I'd better clean this up...”

Greg got up and went to stealthily move to the bathroom just down the hall. He felt a lot better, now.  
~~~

**Author's Note:**

> AS A REMINDER: Greg and Mandy are 13, right around the age where some couples explore a bit like this. They never really went any further than this heavy petting they're doing in this chapter. They're both confident little people, but even they know that full on sex is out of the question at their age.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you like the story! I love to hear feedback, too, so if you've got a critique, please feel free to post that, too.  
> Also, don't forget; if you like my writing, the non-NSFW parts series can be found here:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13123018/1/Anomalous


End file.
